custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lalajujunini/MOC Blog 2
Hey everybody! I'm back with my next MOC Blog! I was going to send this out this past weekend, but my grandma came into town, so I'm a few days behind. But its alright, because I'm psyched about what I've got to show ya. Firstly, this will not be a normal MOC blog. I only have two new full MOCs I'm showing off in this blog. What I am really making this to show off is my new designs I am using. Secondly, I made myself a new studio recently(ish), so there are a few duplicate pictures in different lighting. Please tell me which lighting I should use. Which is your favorite? New MOCs First off, Sol'Ken, Toa of Fire. After being mangled in battle, his unconscious body lays for days in the sand on Bara Magna, slowly dying, until Mata Nui (at the end of the canon story) releases a burst of energy that repairs the mutated Matoran on the now-reformed planet, but that same energy repairs the Toa's body, but fuses him with the shadow energy and artifacts left by the being they were fighting (not quite, but I'm not telling the truth about that just yet). He emerges a confused and sadistic creature of hate and shadow. Frontsolkenmoc4.JPG|My favorite picture. Sidesolkenmoc2.JPG|The wing pack I built for this MOC is really fabulous, one of my personal favorite creations. Compact but highly posable. Frontslokenmoc3.JPG|Please tell me which lighting you think is the better. Frontsolkenmoc2.JPG Sidesolkenmoc1.JPG Frontsolkenmoc1.JPG Next, Miivouh , Toa of Shadow, he has a page, but it definitely doesn't have this form yet. I wont say much, but this form coincides time-wise with the last. The Kraakhan on his staff is not in fact a Krakhaan, but an Aachon (see his page), and his new mask will be revealed in time. Miimocnew2.JPG|A larger MOC, not quite a Titan. Well, Titan set, yes. MOC Titan? As in the humongous ones? Wait a blog. Miimocnew1.JPG Miimocnew3.JPG Lala's New Groove Ok, now this is what I really wanted to show you. This body has two points of waist articulation and moveable shoulders, a big step up from mostly modifying Inika builds. The arms have their own segments in a little bit, and the legs are just stolen from an old Inika build MOC for filler. Still a prototype, like the next few things on here, but making its way along. Lalanewbod1.JPG|Sort of tense, and ready for battle. Lalanewbod2.JPG|Again, what's your favorite lighting? Lalanewbod3.JPG Lalanewbod5.JPG|Shoulders up, back straight. Lalanewbod4.JPG|I really liked this shot, it looks like an action movie to me for some reason. Maybe he is tensing his abs to punch an enemy spy? Lalanewbod7.JPG|Front. Lalanewbod8.JPG|Back. Lalanewbod6.JPG Lalanewbod11.JPG|Upper front. Lalanewbod9.JPG|Flexible! Lalanewbod10.JPG|Lower front, flat. Lalanewbod12.JPG|Shoulders up... Lalanewbod13.JPG|...shoulders down. Next, three arm designs I've tried out. I never got around to using tires, but after seeing how much it adds to a CCBS build (and honestly is the only thing that makes it useable), or any build, I stole some tires from my brother's Lego collection (I know, shame), and tried it out. I'm ordering a variety of tires now on Bricklink. Lalatirarm4.JPG|It's not complex, but it is already so much better than plain ol' CCBS. Lalatirarm3.JPG|Yeah, I really am going to try out CCBS, not just cluttery G1 stuff. Lalatirarm2.JPG Lalatirarm1.JPG Then, this design. On all the same points as the last arm, I'm going to try adding System into my MOCs. Hopefully to spice things up, and maybe to complement the CCBS. Lalacirarm2.JPG|I spent a while trying to figure out a good way to put that disk on the shoulder. Lalacirarm3.JPG|Lots of Technic. Lalacirarm1.JPG One more arm, this one just a modification of the second. I only care about the top here, I reused the lower arm. Lalalongarm2.JPG|Do you like this one more? It's longer (I ordered 8L CCBS for it). Lalalongarm1.JPG And then, hands! You just saw this, but here is a new hand design I've been speculating about. I woud probably only use it for larger builds where the little ones with pneumatic Ts would look weird. But, it has three fingers! Lalahandmoc1.JPG Lalahandmoc3.JPG Lalahandmoc2.JPG Obligatory (and not) Exhibition I pomised my brother I would display his MOCs to the world. Once I get a brickshelf account, if he wants me to do this again, I'll make him a folder. But he deserves this for letting me use his tires. Lalabromoc5.JPG Lalabromoc4.JPG Lalabromoc3.JPG Lalabromoc2.JPG Lalabromoc1.JPG|Yes, yes it rolls. Finally, I promised the same thing to my cousins, here you go. Take special note of the last one. Lalacuzgreen.JPG Lalacozkak2.JPG Lalacuzkak1.JPG Lalacuzspiky.JPG|I'm actually considering using this one in a page, it's not bad. Not sure what it was supposed to be exactly, but maybe it will become Durulon? Finishing Up I got MOCpages account, haven't explored it at all yet. Or even posted the link to my userpage. I'm going on fall break, and I hope to write my Halloween story entry over this coming time. Before I sign off, I wanna thank Bobdo and Windy and Chalk and Ids (RIP) and Vorred(RIP as well) because they inspired me and this new style of MOCing. Okay then. That is the end of it. Which did you like the most. Where do I badly need improvement? Which pictures have the best lighting? Comment below with your answers! And also with encouragement for the younger builders in my family... Category:Blog posts